dc_universe_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hybrid
Hunter Bromley was born on July 17,1992 in Metropolis to scientist Daniel Bromley and actress Nicole Bromley. He was born and raised, as well as educated in Metropolis and majored in technology. Soon after his parents told him about what he was and what his potential is in life. Soon after, Hunter had discovered his parents died in a car accident and so he took his parents' advice and started fighting for good. 'Creation' Daniel Bromley decided to create a being using the equipment at STAR Labs to create an embryo of 3 different species, Kryptonian, Green Martian and added his Human DNA to the mix as well. He injected it into his wife while she was sleeping and the next morning found her pregnant and ready to give birth. They gave birth to Hunter and his sister Jane. 'Early Life' By his 20's, Hunter was given a grant by the United States Government to create a multi-million dollar corporation called "Bromley Industries", which rapidly became allied with Wayne Enterprises in Gotham, however a corporate rival of Lexcorp in Metropolis. By this time, Hunter also became aquainted with a scientist who was known by his alter ego "Catboy". Hunter offered this man a job and he graciously accepted it after being fired from his most recent employer. 'Entering the Justice League' After taking down a few bad guys, Hunter was approached by Superman, who offered him a position in the Justice League. Hunter accepted it and met with the Justice League's main members, then later he met Supergirl (Kara Zor-El). Later on, Hunter and Kara would become soulmates and then after that, lovers. 'Relationship & Marriage' Hunter and Kara dated for almost 2 years, then during their conflict with an Alternate Justice League, Hunter realized that Kara was nothing without him in her life. On the night of their 2 year anniversary, Hunter decided to propose to Kara, so she would never be alone and she accepted. Within a week, both Hunter and Kara were married, which after the wedding, they had a large reception. They spent their honeymoon on the island of Themyscira. 'Powers & Abilities' Hybrid's heritage's are very well known because he is from 3 different species, which gives him maximum potential that all three separately cannot accomplish. He is known to be as strong as Superman and Martian Manhunter combined, making him powerful enough to battle villains like Darksied with ease and is faster than them, as well as the Flash combined. He also is known to possess the power of flight, as well as an accelerated healing, which allows him to heal as soon as he is severely wounded. He also possesses an invulnerability that is strong enough to break Darksied's hand and can resist bullets, blades and even lasers. Unlike his Kryptonian, Human and Green Martian counterparts, Hybrid is powerful enough to withstand both Kryptonite and Fire separately. He is also known to possess an infinite lifespan because both his Kryptonian and Green Martian parts are known to be long lived beings. He is known to also be powerful enough to withstand Ace's ability to drive sane men mad, where as most of the Justice League cannot. One of his most powerful attacks is known as the "Phoenix Effect", which in turn is achieved whenever Hybrid enters any planet's atmosphere at his maximum speed and when fire starts to engulf his body, he his able to manipulate it, making himself look like a Phoenix and in turn making himself practically invincible during that time and allowing him to become twice as powerful, however it only lasts for 5 minutes. He also possesses genetic memory, intangibility, invisibility, vision based powers, psychokinesis and even flight. Hybrid is also known to have supermentality, as well as telepathy, immunity to disease and even shapeshifting. His strength is so powerful; not even Doomsday is capable of adapting to it; making him the ultimate advantage against the Kryptonian killing monster. 'Weaknesses' Hybrid is known to possess 2 weaknesses and even though there are 2, they can really subdue him if he ever encounters them. One of his most powerful weaknesses is known as Pyronite, which is made from a conventional fire and a chunk of Kryptonite, that is in turn fused together. Hybrid reacts the same way Superman does to Kryptonite, he as well as his sister are the only ones to get subdued because even though it's kryptonite based, the fire eliminates it's effect Kryptonians and the kryptonite part eliminates the fire's effect on Green Martians. Another weakness of Hybrid's is another form of Kryptonite called Mananite, which is nothing more than Kryptonite that has been enchanted with magic. It doesn't harm him like Pyronite, however weapons made or laced from Mananite is known to be highly effective against Hybrid. The only reason why it is not deadly to him is because only his Kryptonian part is vulnerable to magic, where as his Green Martian part provides him with some protection against the substance. Pyronite's harmful effects can be neutralized by a new form of lead called "Aqueous Lead". 'Weapons & Equipment' Hybrid is known to have several different pieces of equipment on him at all times. Weapons *'Red Sun Wrist Blaster:' Normally he has no need for this; however against Kryptonians and other beings who are considered mortal under a red sun; the Red Sun Wrist Blaster is the best thing that he can use to knock them down. *'Kryptonite Stunner:' Whenever he doesn't have his Red Sun Wrist Blaster on him; Hybrid has a small stunner that emits electrical currents powered by Kryptonite; which will incapacitate Kryptonians. Any more than a certain shock can kill Kryptonians. *'Metallo Knife:' Hybrid developed a knife composed of the virtually indestructible alloy known as Metallo. He made this so that it doesn't become dull easily and capable of chopping things up with ease. Equipment *'Cell Phone:' Whenever he is out and about as his secret identity; Hybrid is known to utilize a holographic cell phone that he made on his own. *'Ear Piece:' As Hybrid; he usually has an ear piece that keeps him uplinked to the Justice League. *'Diplomatic Credentials:' Hunter is known to possess immunity from the laws of every country; including his own. Nobody has the right to touch him and nobody can hold him responsible for any crime. 'Appearances' Hybrid is said to be a 6ft 4 inch caucasian male with black hair and blue eyes; weighing 300 pounds and yet Hybrid Unlimited.png|Hybrid Unlimited Mr. & Mrs. Bromley.png|Hybrid & his wife on their wedding day Hybrid (Toga).png|Hybrid while on Themyscira for the first time Hunter Bromley.png|Hybrid's secret Identity "Hunter Bromley" Hybrid2.png|Ultimate Hybrid Hybrid (Invisible).png|Hybrid Invisible (Look Closely) Hunter (Casual).png|Hunter sporting his casual look Hunter (Swimsuit).png|Hunter in his speedo for the beach Hybrid File.png|Hybrid's File physically fit. He is said to wear a black shirt with a custom made emblem on it; it is mainly a Superman like shield that symbolizes his Kryptonian heritage and the "X" shape in the shield symbolizes his Green Martian Heritage. Hybrid in his Unlimited form is known to wear an adjustable suit that can be either tight or slightly tight. He also wears a black cape that goes all the way to the floor and on the back it has the same emblem that he wears on his chest. Ultimate Hybrid is known to wear a black trenchcoat that has a red frame in the front where the zipper is. He also wears the same suit as he usually does underneath. Because of his interest in other cultures; Hybrid is also seen wearing a toga whenever he is at Themyscira and usually practices a form of Anthropology whenever the opportunity presents itself. On his wedding day; Hybrid and Kara wore togas when they were being married on Themyscira as well. As Hunter Bromley; he is said to usually wear a suit and tie to work; primarily a black suit and a red tie. Whenever he is not working; he usually wears a gray t-shirt without the emblem a black leather jacket over the shirt. His casual pants are usually dark gray and his shoes are usually black. He also sports a black 1930's fedora which he wears whenever he wants to wear it. He also wears a red speedo whenever he is at the beach. 'Personality & Traits' Hybrid is known to be a very incorruptible superhero like many members of the Justice League; however he is said to also throw around one liners like Flash and even tell jokes. Whenever he is not Hybrid; Hunter is a proper gentleman and is considered very faithful when it comes to his friends and especially his wife. It usually takes a lot to annoy him but if ever in an angry mood; then he can easily be annoyed. Whenever a loved one or a family member dies; Hybrid is known to never cry at funerals and keeps all his emotions bottled up and he later lets it all out with the use of meditation. He is also known to keep a cool head when under pressure and avoids any kind of physical or mental confrontation that involves violence among team mates. Whenever he or others stumble onto anything; Hunter is usually said to have his suspicions about himself. He is also said to be an extremely fair; but sometimes strict man as well. Hobbies Hunter is known to have many things that he enjoys whenever he is not off fighting crime. He usually likes hanging out with friends and even spends time with his wife most of the time. He also enjoys video games but usually plays them when he is in and when he's out; he likes to swim and even drive his modified eco-friendly Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. 'Bromley Manor' In honor of his success as a business man and conglomerate owner; Hunter is known to have constructed a mansion the size of Long Island New York in Metropolis within a day. He named it Bromley Manor when he constructed it and that's where he has set up most of his operations and even set up his own workshop for his inventions in the basement of his home. His basement is said to also be a built in garage complete with a retractable floor; concealing one of 2 built-in swimming pools in his house; the other within the house itself. The master bedroom is at the center of the 2nd floor and is the size of a large gym; which comes complete with the a large balcony. There is also a concealed built-in hot tub within the floor that in front of the foot of the bed. The energies used to power such a home comes from the uses of Solarnite energy which in turn powers electricity and heat; a recycler water system keeps the water eco-friendly and safe for people to drink as well as used to bathe. Category:Justice League Category:Characters Category:Immortal Beings Category:Hybrid Beings Category:Mr.Secord Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Superheroes